Just A Dream
by Higurashii
Summary: Meet a stubborn prince {Our very own Syaoran} who doesn't want to get married, and meet a dense princess {Sakura} who isn't the brighest crayon in the box..what will happen between these two? ^_^ Chaos! Its a romantic-Comedy by: Akizuki-Chan! S+S! read an
1. Meet the stubborn prince, and the Dense ...

Just A Dream  
Written By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. {How unfortunate neh? ;_;}  
  
  
  
................................................................*~..........................................................*~...................................................................  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was a snowy evening, and there was  
a grand feast in the kingdom. Kings and Queens {princes and princesses} came for a grand celebration! a party! to celebrate the 14th birthday, of Syaoran Li, the Empress's only son. He was a stubborn boy, but a handsome one at that! He had brown hair, and chestnut colored eyes. He usually wore the traditional Li family dress. That consisting of a green {in his case} chinese atire, with small black slip in shoes. His mother, and his 4 sisters wore the traditional female dress, consisting of the color red. His mother, Yelan, had invited many princesses to find a bride for Syaoran, which he found annoying. Every girl his mother had introduced him to, was either 1) too ugly, 2) too skinny, 3) too fat, or 4) too snotty. Syaoran didn't mind anymore, because he knew his mother will eventually give up. During the celebration, he sat down in their family's table, sighed, and began to write something on paper. His mother, and everyone else, noticed this.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you writing?" his mother asked him.  
  
Syaoran stopped writing, and showed the paper to his mother. Syaoran then crossed his arms and left the table. His mother looked at the paper, blinked and sighed. "Oh Syaoran..."  
  
On the paper, it said:   
  
'Mother, i am tired of all these 'brides to be'...one of them was soo ugly, i almost puked..literally...'  
  
Syaoran walked up the stairs {almost getting huggled by all the princesses}. When he finally reached his room, he closed the door, and layed on his bed. He sighed. "Darn brides..."  
  
There was a knock on his door. Syaoran walked up, and opened the door.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
It was his cousin, Meiling Li, and also, one of his 'brides'. She had long midnight black hair, {mostly in two meatballs} and crimson red eyes. She wore a black chinese atire. "Where were you Syaoran-kun?! i was looking for you everywhere!"  
  
Syaoran's eye twitched. "Meiling...leave me alone!"  
  
"Awww..i know you like me deep down Syaoran-kun!" she played with his hair. "You're just too afraid to admit it!"  
  
Syaoran sighed, and gave up.   
  
Another knock at the door.  
  
Meiling sat on his bed, and said, "will you get that please?"  
  
Syaoran, at first, hesistated, but then, he opened the door. There, stood his mother. "Syaoran....i-i'm sorry about all the--" she then sees Meiling on his bed. "Huh?"  
  
"Hiya!" Meiling said smiling.  
  
Yelan first looked at Syaoran, and then at Meiling. "Well...i see you two have gotten to like each other..."   
  
"What?!" he glared at Meiling, who only smiled.  
  
Yelan seemed so happy. "My...dear, dear Syaoran! YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF A BRIDE!" she leapt for joy. "Finally! ^_^ after all that hard work, you found yourself someone special!"  
  
"Mother no! Meiling j-just..."  
  
"Oh don't worry about THAT syaoran..^_~ your secret's safe with me" and she closed the door. Syaoran just stood there, speechless. He glared at Meiling, who now panicked.  
  
"^_^ Heh heh...guess she, really thinks i'm good for you Syaoran..." Meiling got up, rushed towards the door and left.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and sat on his bed once more. He pulled back his brown hair, and looked outside his window. "When will it end?!"  
  
  
.....................................  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Another celebration in Japan. King Kinomoto's  
daughter, Princess Kinomoto, will be receiving a husband to wed soon! He had invited {mostly..} every prince in the world...all the prince's loved Princess Kinomoto, but, there was only one problem...she was, utterly dense. She had the nicest's brown hair, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes you could have ever seen. -.- But she wasn't a sharp crayon, as they say. But the prince's didn't mind at all, they only loved her for her beauty. Which her older brother, Prince Touya, didn't accept. Every prince who tried to even talk to Princess Kinomoto, he would watch them like a hawk. One time, a prince was approaching her, and Touya, seeing this, walked up to him, and punched him, knocking...3 teeth out. King Kinomoto was furious! Princess Kinomoto, just awed, saying that how could someone knock out teeth, if they were so hard. Yes, she was a dense one alright, but she also cared deeply about her friends, and her family.   
  
"Princess Kinomoto..." said a guard, opening her bedroom door. {Touya was behind him...he didn't even trust the guards...}  
  
"Yes?" she responded, wearing a long pink kimono dress.  
  
"Another suitor for you, lovely hime.."  
  
Touya crossed his arms. "About how many times have i TOLD you, not to call my sister that guard?!"  
  
She smiled, "he probably lost count or something...because his face is all red like a pepper!  
  
The guard bowed, and left.  
  
"I guess he's scared of you Touya-kun.." she said smiling.  
  
The two walked down together, to meet the new suitor. He was, handsome yes. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were hazel. He wore a english atire. He bowed, and kissed her hand, which sent Touya in a 'i'm going to knock your teeth out' mode.  
  
"This...is Prince Phillip of England..." King Kinomoto said, standing next to a man, which looked to be Prince Phillip's father. "Now, you two get aquainted now.." he said, striding away Touya, and Phillip's father.  
  
"You...are so beautiful...what is your name?"  
  
"What? you don't know my name?" She asked him.  
  
He blinked. "No, i am afraid i didn't quite get it..."  
  
"Its Kinomoto Sakura...Kinomoto-chan to you" she smiled. "Nice to meet you Phillip-kun!"  
  
He smiled, "ah, your smile..."  
  
"What about it? is it crooked?"  
  
"No. Its not that...your smile...its so, beautiful..."  
  
She blinked. "Well, ^_^ i do brush very good...daddy says my teeth are always extra shiny!"  
  
He blinked. "Nevermind fair princess...would you like to take a walk?"  
  
She blinked. "Walk? i am no DOG!" she stormed away.  
  
"W-WHat did i say?"  
  
"I wan't to know that too!" came a voice. Phillip turned around. "And what do you--" He was face to face with an angry Touya.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Phillip.." he said mockingly. "What did you say to my sister?!"  
  
"Nothing! i said n--"  
  
"Lier!" he cracked his knuckles. "Heh heh, i'm gonna have some fun with you..."  
  
5 Minutes later!  
  
"Somebody HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
Touya had placed Phillip up in a statue of an armor, wedgie style...  
  
"Heh heh! that's what you get for messing with my sister!"  
  
Sakura was coming down the stairs, and noticed phillip, hunged up, wedgie style, on a statue. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh thank god Sakura! please..." he sobbed. "Get me out of here!"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "You should know better Phillip! to moon my grandfather's statue! Naughty! Naughty!" and from that, Sakura walked away.  
  
"Wait!!!! come back..." he looked down. "Fiddlesticks..."  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: so, what did you think eh? r&r! 


	2. To Japan

"Just A Dream"  
Written By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura {Clamp does..;_: ::sniff::}  
  
  
........................................................*~.............................................................*~........................................................................  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
The next day, Syaoran arose to much  
talking, going on outside his room. Annoyed, he got up, and opened his door. Right infront of him {He was in...boxers ^_^} stood Meiling, and some of her girl friends. They all looked at him, blushing in the face. Syaoran, blushed redder than all of them, and closed the door fast. He sighed, "Damn Meiling bringing her friends..just to spy on me!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside his room...  
  
"^_^ Don't worry! Syaoran's never THIS shy!" Yelan said, walking towards them. "Ah, Meiling how are you? ^_~ are you and Syaoran getting along well?"  
  
"^_^ Of course we are Yelan! we ARE going to get married right?"  
  
"*_* Finally..my Syaoran is getting married.." she walked away with a smile on her face. Meiling made sure Yelan was clear out of view. She then said:  
  
"Yelan's always this crazy..."  
  
While Syaoran changed into his clothes {a blue chinese atire and white slip on shoes}, he looked outside, and noticed many people watching from their houses. "I guess the word spread.."Syaoran told himself. He crossed his arms, "leave it to mom to make it such a big deal..._ curse Meiling!"  
  
"I can hear you, you know right Syaoran-kun ^_^?" Meiling had heard him...Syaoran didn't notice her open the door. She smiled, and approached him. "^_^ Aww Syaoran-kun!!!" she hugs him tightly. "I can't WAIT till our wedding day!"  
  
" -.- I can't wait till you go away..."  
  
"Aww! don't be like that Syaoran-kun!" Hugs him tightly. "You know i LIKE you...c'mon..you know you like me deep down!" She hugged him so tight now, he fell to the floor breathing for air. "^_^; Syaoran-kun?"  
  
" @_@ damn...you..."  
  
Hours have passed and it was now  
the afternoon. Syaoran was scheduled to go to Japan, and meet with King Kinomoto and his daughter. {"Don't i marry Meiling? why must i marry another?" Syaoran asked crossing his arms in annoyance. "Because! the more the better Syaoran! ^_^ that way, i'll have many grand children.." "Ho..?" Syaoran replied}  
While on their way towards the carriage that would take them, Meiling came running out the palace.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun! ^_^ please come back to me, ok?"  
  
" -.- Whatever Meiling...just---stop clinging to my leg.." Syaoran said, exasperated. Meiling had apparently, been clinging to his leg. Meiling gave a whimper, and then got up.  
  
"You have to promise me! to come back...or else 0 I'll kick you!"  
  
" 0 Oh really?!"  
  
Meiling kicks Syaoran in the balls, and smirks. " ) Told ya!"  
  
"@_@ aww man!"  
  
"SYAORAN!! hurry up! its time to go!! ^_^ Oh you are simply just going to LOVE Princess Kinomoto..she's so, nice and fair, and beautiful!"  
  
Meiling flinched at the word beautiful..she walked up to Yelan, who was stepping inside the carriage. "Can--can i come with you?"  
  
" o.o;"  
  
"^_^ Of course you can come!! King Kinomoto will be very pleased!!"  
  
" Oh...my....G-god" Syaoran replied  
  
'If that fancy smanshy princess thinks she'll get Syaoran...then she's nuts! ^_^ Muhahahaa!' Meiling thought.  
  
"Are you coming or NOT Meiling?" Syaoran asked, now inside the carriage.  
  
" ^_^; Oops sorry! i...got a little carried away" and from that, she entered {sitting next to Syaoran and huggling him "Meiling -.- Stop!"} And they were off to Japan...{which would take like about...a day? or more..}  
  
.............................................................................................................*~....................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile in Japan...  
  
  
Princess Kinomoto was drawing  
in her room, when all of a sudden, her father entered. She got up, and opened the door. Her father, looked very, very happy. Happier than he ever was...why would he be happy? She didn't know..maybe the cook made that food he always liked...sushi right? She smiled, and hugged her father.  
  
"You look so happy daddy!" she replied.  
  
"Yes, and do you know why my little cherry blossom?"  
  
"Did that cook make your favorite food again?"  
  
" ^_^ Well, yes, and also..my good friend Yelan Li is coming over to visit for a few weeks! and, she is bringing her soon, Syaoran, he is the same age as you are! ^_^"  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
"Probably by tomorrow afternoon i suppose...^_^ oh well...let's just pray that Touya doesn't see him...or its hell for me.._"  
  
"^_^ Don't worry daddy! Touya won't be that way! I bet he'll really like him..."  
  
'^_^ what am i saying? Touya never likes ANY suitor dad brings..' Sakura thought.   
  
"So? another little weasel eh?" Touya said, peeking into Sakura's room. "When will father stop picking suitors for Sakura?! she's only 14 damnit!"  
  
"Oooh Touya!" came a voice. He turned around, and found Nakuru, HIS suitor and bride to be. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a yellow kimono dress, and had the biggest grin on her face.   
  
" -.- Oh, its you!" Touya never really liked Nakuru...he was assigned to her against his will...  
  
" ^_^ Aw c'mon don't say THAT!"  
  
"Whatever...i was just spying on father and Sakura...another suitor is coming for her tomorrow possibly in the afternoon.."  
  
"Oh, how sweet of him!"  
  
"But Sakura is too young to get a suitor Nakuru...its...not right!"  
  
"Well, when you become king, you can erase that law you know..." Nakuru said, crossing her arms.   
  
"True-true..but what GOOD could that make? i'm never becoming king..."  
  
"Why not Touya-kun?"  
  
" 0 'Cause i am NOT marrying you.."  
  
Nakuru hit him with a vase. "BAKA!" and she walked away.  
  
" @_@"  
  
...................................................................*~...............................................................*~...........................................................  
  
Night had fallen, and Syaoran was  
still traveling towards Japan. To see the princess. He crossed his arms and looked out the carriage window. His mother, had fallen asleep, and Meiling, well, she fell asleep too, drooling over the window. He sighed, and let the soft evening breeze blow his hair.   
  
"No matter WHAT happens..i will never get married _ girls are trouble anyways...look at Meiling..."  
  
At the sound of her name, she snorted.  
  
" _ See what mother has given me? Being a prince bites dirt!"  
  
*********************************  
The next day, the sun had risen, and Syaoran found himself and Meiling, leaning on each other. Him on her lap, and Meiling leaning on his head. Yelan, was still sleeping, snoring like a grizzly bear. Syaoran jumped, and Meiling fell towards the ground, hitting her head ^_^, Yelan awoke with a scream from Meiling.  
  
"OW!!!" Meiling protested.  
  
"Who- what?" Yelan was saying, looking around her.  
  
"Lady...we are approaching the palace!" the man on the carriage said. "It will take 12 minutes to approach its doors..."  
  
Syaoran looked outside, and saw the Japanese villagers...staring at them with awe. He looked miles away, and saw a grand palace...with many cherry blossom trees..'I wonder how THIS one will be?'  
  
.....................................................................*~................................................*~........................................................................  
  
A/n: So what did you think eh? ^_^ Nice enough for you? Oh don't worry about it, i'll get more Romantic later on...but now now though, they haven't even met! and you know how STUBBORN syaoran is and how DENSE sakura is {not THAT dense...} oh well, r&r or else...0 i wont put up any more chapters!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Cherry Blossom Leaf

Just A Dream  
Written By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Yelan was smiling so wide. She looked  
at Syaoran, who was still annoyed for having Meiling cling to his arm so much, and Meiling, well, she was having the time of her life! {While it lasted..} When they had finally reached the entrance of the palace, it had become the afternoon. The villagers stared in awe as Yelan, Syaoran and Meiling stepped down from the carriage. Their hairs blew in the breeze, awaiting the King.  
  
"Now remember Syaoran...at least TRY to be her friend...that way, you two will get to know each other...and then you'll get married!" Yelan said, smiling.  
  
Meiling gave Yelan a glare, and continued clinging to Syaoran. "Whatever" Syaoran muttered, watching his mother smile like mad.   
  
Meiling sighed, "you better not get married with her Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Don't hold your breath Meiling...-.- i'm not getting married to her..."  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
"-.- Neither will i to you..."  
  
" u.u You don't have to be so mean about it you know..."  
  
Then, the grand doors opened. There, in the middle, stood a few servent women. All 10 of them wearing purple kimono dresses. They had a basket of Cherry Blossom leaves, and with a handful, they threw them in the air, as they all lined up, across from each other. Meiling kept glaring, looking left, and right, keeping an eye for when the Princess showed up. One of the cherry blossoms, landed on Syaoran's hand. Then, King Kinomoto showed up, wearing a grand japanese kimono atire, that consisted of a blue kimono, and a purple long cloak. Next, came Prince Touya, and his bride to be, Nakuru. Touya wore a black kimono, with a red cloak. Nakuru, wore the reverse. Finally, the princess arrived. She held a fan, that hid her nose and lips. Her eyes only showed. Those emerald eyes that stared at Syaoran, Meiling and Yelan. Her hair, short and brown. She wore a pink kimono, with a white cloak. She placed the fan away, and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"WELCOME!" she said, throwing the fan in the air.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"THIS is the princess?!" Meiling said grinning. 'She doesn't look like much competition...' she thought.  
  
"Fujitaka!" Yelan said, running towards him.  
  
"Yelan!" He replied, running towards her. The two hugged and then looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "This is my daughter, Sakura.." he said. Sakura walked forward, and waved. "Hiya!"  
  
"And this, is my dashing son, Syaoran..." Yelan pushed Syaoran towards Sakura.  
  
He crossed his arms. "How are you doing...princess?" he said annoyingly.  
  
"^_^ I'm great..." she blinked and looked at Meiling. "Is...that your sister?"  
  
Meiling glared, "i am NOT his sister! I am his 1st bride to be..."  
  
"Really?..." she looked up in the air, "then, whose the 2nd eh?"  
  
Meiling fell to the ground in disbelief.  
  
Touya walked up towards Syaoran and glared. "Welcome.." he said uneasingly.  
  
"Thank you.." Syaoran said with rudeness in his voice.  
  
"Will you please come in?" King Kinomoto had asked his guests. Everyone entered the palace. Meiling kept glaring at Sakura, while Syaoran leaned his head on his arms, walking, looking around the palace. Yelan, was busy talking to King Kinomoto, while Sakura was speaking with her older brother Touya.  
  
"Syaoran..you can go with Sakura to get yourselves...recognized eh?" Yelan said smiling.  
  
"Yes...that is a very good idea Yelan! Have fun you two!"  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura towards the stairs. Syaoran didn't even talk during the walk. All he could do, was keep quiet, this way, she would get annoyed of him, and send him on his way. He has done this numerous times, and has not yet failed..yet.  
  
Sakura blinked. "What's the matter? Youkai got your tounge?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Youkai means Demon...in my native language, your chinese right?"  
  
He nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" she said smiling. "^_^ just thought you ought to know.."  
  
Syaoran sighed, and then looked towards a painting. It showed a female, with long gray hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a green kimono, with a white cloak. "Who is she?" He asked her.  
  
Sakura smiled, "that's my mother, Lady Nadeshiko.."  
  
"Where is she? i didn't see her at the presentation..."  
  
"Duh silly! my mother has been dead for years now..."  
  
Syaoran blinked. Her mother? dead for years? He now felt pity for the dense princess. "Oh..i'm sorry" Something very rare of him..  
  
"It happened when i was 3 years old...i really don't remember her much..but Touya tells me a lot about my mother, saying that she was the most beautiful person in the world..."  
  
"I see..." Syaoran replied. How odd of him!  
  
"Would you like to see my room?" Sakura asked him smiling.  
  
"Huh? sure..whatever"  
  
Touya appeared behind Syaoran, like some kind of shadow. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
Syaoran turned around. "To Sakura's room...she invited me"  
  
"I don't THINK so.."  
  
"Syaoran...my room is right he---" she looked around. "here. Hey! where did he go now?!"  
  
5 minutes later!  
  
" -.- Damnit..."  
  
Touya had placed Syaoran on the same statue, the same way that he did to Prince Phillip. "That's what you get for being a pervert!"  
  
Luckily for Syaoran, Sakura came along.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing up there Li-kun?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! your baka of a brother placed me up here!"  
  
"^_^ aww, you are learning my native tounge! good for you!"  
  
" -.- Get ...me...down...from...here!"  
  
"Okay..FATHER!!!! TOUYA DID IT AGAIN!"  
  
And in a sudden rush, King Kinomoto, Yelan and Meiling all entered in the grand hall {which led to the stairs}. "Oh my..." Yelan said, gasping for breath...from laughing.  
  
" Syaoran! somebody get him down from there!" Meiling protested.  
  
"OH don't worry about it ^_^" Sakura said smiling. "He'll eventually fall, just like Phillip...poor boy, he was there for 4 hours strait!"  
  
............................................................................*~.......................................................*~..........................................................  
  
The evening had fallowed,  
and everyone was at the dining room, enjoying their dinner. They finally took Syaoran down {which took 10 servents to get him down} and Syaoran wasn't enjoying his dinner very much. He kept glaring at Touya, who only glared back, but was then nudged by Nakuru. Sakura was talking deeply with Meiling, who only kept glaring at her. When they had finished their dinner, King Kinomoto told Sakura to show their guests to their rooms. She got up, and Yelan, Syaoran and Meiling followed.  
  
"This is your room Lady Yelan" Sakura said, pointing to a door which is at the foot of the stairs. Then, she took Meiling to her room, which was 4 doors down from Yelan's. But, she kept screaming:  
  
"Why can't i sleep with my Syaoran-kun?" She asked Sakura, clinging to his arm.  
  
"Will you please stop that!"  
  
"Well...my brother will eventually find out...and believe me, he's not going to take it good ^_~"  
  
"u.u Fine!" she entered her room, and slammed the door.  
  
Syaoran had is arms in the air, leaning on his head. "Where's my room?"  
  
"Right here Li-kun!" she smiled, and showed him a room.  
  
"Oh, my room is next to yours, am i right?"  
  
"Yep...^_^ isn't that great? now we can bond eh Li-kun?"  
  
"Yeah...whatever.." he entered the room. Sakura stood there, and smiled.  
  
"My, my, my what a silly boy! ^_^" she opened her door, and entered her room. Meanwhile, in Syaoran's room, he didn't notice that he still had that cherry blossom leaf in his pocket. He took it out, and looked at it.  
  
"Kinomoto-chan..."  
  
He then, placed it back into his pocket, changed into his sleepingwear, and fell asleep.  
  
..............................................................*~......................................................*~.........................................................................  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ aww how sweet...he's starting to, accept her i think ^_^ anyways, i won't update for a LONG time...{sorry} but i will, hopefully, have more chapters up later on in the month...  
  
Ja ne 


	4. The Backyard

Just A Dream  
Written By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: {Which i forgot to put up in the 3rd chapter..} i do NOT own Card Captor Sakura...  
  
  
.......................................................................*~...........................................................*~...........................................................  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
When morning had come, everybody  
arose to the shining sun of the new day. Everyone that is, except Syaoran. He was still sleeping, when it was noon. Unfortunately for him, Meiling kept trying to sneak into his room that night, so he had to stay wide awake, and she *supposedly* gave up. Syaoran then went to bed, only to be awaken by Sakura's screams. She was having nightmares of ghosts again -.-...Sakura entered his room, and closed the door. {She was wearing a purple kimono} she approached his bed, and she leaned down.  
  
Right in his ear, she yelled: "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! ^_^"  
  
Syaoran got up as quickly as he could, still half-asleep. "WHAT? WHAT!!" he said, shaking his head.  
  
Sakura looked at him. "I see...you had a busy night eh?"  
  
Syaoran looked down to find himself in boxers. He blushed a bit, and placed on some clothes as quickly as he could. Just then, Meiling and Yelan entered his room. Meiling was holding a cup of tea, while Yelan, was just there.  
  
"GOOD MORNING Syaoran-kun!" Meiling said smiling.  
  
"I have some important news to tell you Syao--" Yelan began. Meiling and her, looked at Syaoran, who was half-naked, and Sakura, standing right next to him.  
  
"Hiya Lady Yelan! Meiling-Chan.." Sakura smiled, "well, i better be going now.." and she walked out of the door. Meiling glared at Syaoran, dropped the tea, and kicked him in the balls.   
  
" _ WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?!"  
  
" @_@" Syaoran fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Yelan, just smiled. "OOH!! you have gotten to know Sakura like you did with Meiling! If only you're father was still alive to see you, he'd say... 'atta boy!' or 'that's my boy' or 'got get her tiger!' or 'make me proud, son!'. Huh? Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran was still in pain from the jolt kick.  
  
During the beginning of the afternoon,  
Syaoran was outside in the backyard, looking out towards the lake. The whole park was surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees, and Peony flowers. He sat on a bench, and crossed his arms.  
  
"This...this place...is annoying!" Syaoran muttered under his breath. "Who would've thought...that the princess...would be a not so bright crayon eh?"  
  
'I have seen many princesses...' he began to think. 'Yes. Most were snotty, or too ugly. Some were too fat, or too skinny. I have never met a girl like Kinomoto-chan before..' He took out the cherry blossom, from yesterday, that was in his pocket. He looked at it closely, and threw it in the lake, creating ripples.  
"She is surely...a diffrent kind of princess.."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" came a voice. Syaoran turned around, and saw Nakuru, Touya's bride to be.   
{She wore a red kimono.} She smiled, and sat next to him.   
  
"Um...What's it to you?" he said, still acting his stubborn self.  
  
Nakuru smiled. "I can tell you're thinking soo deeply! c'mon, tell Lady Nakuru what you're thinking about eh? i bet you're thinking about Princess Kinomoto-chan .."  
  
Syaoran looked down.  
  
"Am i right?"  
  
"Whatever..." he got up, and began to walk towards the gates back inside the palace, but Nakuru grabbed his hand.  
  
"Syaoran...you're not the only one you know...most men love Sakura for her beauty...but not for her mind, which, i find, pretty sad in her case. She really is a nice girl Syaoran...she really is...^_^ Now that that's settled, let's go get some food!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Whatever"  
  
.........................................................................*~.....................................................*~...............................................................  
  
During the evening, after dinner,  
Syaoran went back outside towards the backyard. Why? he wasn't sure. But something about all those Cherry Blossom trees, and the peony flower fields, plus that nice lake, made him want to go back..in the night, it looked even more magical. The moon shined on the lake, making it seemed all just a dream. He sighed, and noticed that same leaf, which he threw on the lake, slowly drifting towards the other side. He crossed his arms and sat down.  
  
"I wonder...when we'll go back...is she, really going to--"  
  
"Going to what, Li-kun?" It was Sakura. She had followed him since dinner.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "Why did you follow me?"  
  
"You looked so lonely...^_^ plus Nakuru-san told me to follow you here..."  
  
'I'll get that woman!' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I guess, you really like my mother's Backyard eh?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Yes. It's really...nice"  
  
"My mother planted all these trees and flowers...it took her a long, long time. My father said, that when i was born, this cherry blossom tree..." she points to one with Kanji written in it. "Blossomed from the ground" Syaoran looked at it, and understood a bit, it said:  
  
Cherry Blossom child...daughter of a Lady.  
  
"That's...pretty..amazing.." Syaoran said, his arms still crossed.  
  
"Also, when my mother passed away...one of the Peony flowers died...so i believe, and my brother and father do as well, that her soul is connected to them somehow..we don't know how, but somehow, she is..."  
  
"That's..incredible"   
  
She nodded. "Li-kun...do you, hate me?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Why would i hate you?..i dislike you.." he said, still stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Besides...your as dense as a..."  
  
THUMP!  
  
Sakura had hit Syaoran in the head with a heavy fan.  
  
" Oww! Why did you...!!!??"  
  
" That's what you get, you Baka!"  
  
:-p --------Syaoran  
  
:-p ------------Sakura  
  
And from that, Sakura walked away. Syaoran stayed, and watched the moonlight shine on the lake, the little leaf, now going flowing backwards...  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Author's Note: What do you think eh? r&r!!! That was CLOSE for some S+S romance right? hehe ^_^ 


	5. Syaoran's Promise and Sakura's Answer

"Just A Dream"  
Written By: Akizuki-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does...so that's that!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Ever since that day in the backyard, Sakura  
and Syaoran would only *glare* at each other. They didn't know who hated the other most, but knew that they couldn't stand each other. Yelan and Fujitaka noticed this, and tried to make them go out on a date. But they refused. {Along with Touya..}  
  
"I am NOT going out on date with..that..that..poor excuse of a girl!" Syaoran said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey! who are you calling a poor excuse? you should look in the *mirror* Li-kun!"  
  
:-p --------Syaoran  
  
:-p ------------Sakura  
  
D -----------Touya  
  
"Both of you stop arguing!" King Kinomoto and Yelan said at the same time. '  
  
"You will BOTH go on this date, whether you like it or not!" Yelan said.  
  
"It is right for you two to get to KNOW one another! Imagine on your wedding day--"  
  
"Heh, i'm not getting married to THAT thing.." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Same here!" Sakura said.  
  
" u.u Ho?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" King Kinomoto slammed a book on the table. "You WILL go on this date!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other and then stomped their feet.  
  
"We..will.....not!" They said at the same time.  
  
"Too bad, because you are! and Lady Nakuru is going to accompany you!" He told them.  
  
Nakuru blinked. "Who me?"  
  
Fujitaka sweatdropped and sighed. "You're excused.." he said as he sat down.  
  
......................................  
  
Syaoran ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his  
room. How could his mother bring him to such an awful place? and to think, he was actually starting to LIKE it here. Especially the backyard. He layed on his bed and looked up the ceiling. "That baka Kinomoto!" He growled under his breath. 'im not going anywhere with his gaki of a daughter'.  
  
Sakura slammed the door of her room, and lied on her bed. "Why must father treat me this way?" she said. 'He knows i don't like him! and i will never too! He might as well just give up, and send Li-kun back to China, where he can't BOTHER me anymore..' There was a knock at the door. Sakura got up, and opened the door. It was Lady Nakuru.  
  
"Oh, good day Nakuru.." she muttered.  
  
"Good day, Kinomoto-chan.." she looked at her. "What's wrong?" Apparently, Nakuru zoned out downstairs. She sat down next to her. "You can tell me..^_^ i sware not to tell anyone.."  
  
Sakura just layed there, looking all grumpy.  
  
"^_^ Is this about you going out with Li-kun?"  
  
Sakura muttered, "who? oh that Baka"  
  
"Aww c'mon..you know you like him deep down Kinomoto-chan..just, go out on this date for your dad, he's trying really hard to find you a husband you know.."  
  
"Really? why did he had to bring Li-kun here?! -.- I rather marry Prince Phillip.."  
  
"Who? that english boy? well, he was kind of cute, and he really did like you...but Touya put him up on your Grandfather's statue, and believe me ^_^ he won't be coming back"  
  
"I don't WANT to get married to Li-kun.."  
  
"Well...you can't do anything about it Kinomoto-chan, because, even though you can't see it, he, probably likes you deep down ..and plus, he is really cute! ^_^ give it a shot! If you don't like him by then...then i'll convince your father to abandon him as your suitor.."  
  
"You would...really do that for me?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course..) Not, pay me 1,000 yen"  
  
" u.u You're kidding me.."  
  
" ^_^ Yep, i am..."  
  
So, Sakura had promised to go out on this 'date' with Syaoran, but only if Nakuru kept her promise. Meanwhile, somebody knocked on Syaoran's door {guess..}  
  
"Come in.." He muttered.  
  
It was Yelan. She entered, and closed the door. She walked towards him, and caressed his hair. "My Syaoran...why do you hate her so? i was just trying to make you happy, that's all.."  
  
"I can't STAND her mother..she's a pain in the a--"  
  
Yelan smacks him upside the head.  
  
"OUCH! X0 Why did you do that for?!"  
  
"You were about to curse..."  
  
" u.u Whatever" he crossed his arms once more.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran, go out on this one little date! its not going to hurt you..."  
  
"How much you want to bet on it?"  
  
"Syaoran, please. Do this for me...please?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Please? I was...just trying to make you..happy..find you, a wife...a friend"  
  
He nodded. "Fine, but only if we leave the next day...i can't STAND that girl!"  
  
"Fine. If that is your wish.." she got up, and left his room. Fujitaka was standing outside, and so was Lady Nakuru.  
  
"So, did it work?" Fujitaka asked her.  
  
Yelan nodded. "He bought it! ^_^"  
  
"Did Sakura buy yours too Nakuru?" He asked her.  
  
" ^_^ Yep..."  
  
"Then its settled then..if they DONT like each other by the end of the date, we will have to seperate them..yes, A deal is a deal Yelan.."  
  
"Doesn't matter anyways...he still has Meiling! ^_^"  
  
"And she still has Phillip! ^_^"  
  
"So.." Nakuru began. "When is this date anyways ^_^?"  
  
" ._. We don't know yet...^_^ but its going to be soon!" Yelan said.  
  
.............................................................*~..............................................................*~..................................................................  
  
During dinner, that very same  
day, Fujitaka announced, that Sakura and Syaoran's date, will take place 4 days from now. Which made Sakura and Syaoran relieved. After dinner, Syaoran got up, and walked back towards the backyard. He sighed, seeing the magical view once more. He sat down on that very same bench, and saw that very same cherry blossom leaf, still floating in the lake, it was still in the same spot. The near end. He sighed and closed his eyes, smelling the fresh scent of peonies and cherry blossom leaves. Nakuru, {who had followed him once more} couldn't help but watch.  
  
'He looks so confused...' she thought.   
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Nakuru standing right there.  
  
"Hiya! ^_^" she waved at him.  
  
" u.u What are you doing here?"  
  
"^_^ Spying on you...its my duty as Lady of the Kinomoto Empire, to find out everything there is to know about everyone!"  
  
" u.u You made that up, didn't you?"  
  
"^_^ Yes, wasn't it belivable.."  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Um..no, not really"  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Kinomoto-chan eh?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Heh, that baka!"  
  
" ^_^; I'm..gonna believe i didn't hear that just now.."  
  
"Whatever, believe what you want!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Aww, don't be all stubborn now! I know you like Kinomoto-chan.."  
  
"How come everyone is SAYING that all of a sudden?"  
  
"Um..no purpose, none at all ^_^ well, good bye" and she ran away.  
  
" o.o; What's gotten into her?"  
  
Yelan was standing infront of the doorway that leads to the backyard. She spooted Nakuru and ran to her. "So, did it work?"  
  
"A little bit..but, he got to suspicious so, i just um... o.o left"  
  
Yelan fell to the floor in disbelief.  
  
" I'm...i'm really sorry Lady Yelan..^_^ i tried my best!"  
  
Yelan's eye twitched. "I'll NEVER get Syaoran to go out with Kinomoto-chan! He will NEVER like her!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Lady Yelan.."  
  
"Why? you know how stubborn my son can be.."  
  
"He probably DOES like her..i saw them talking yesterday in the backyard..in the EVENING, and Syaoran looking at her...LOOKING at her..^_^ oh yes, they like each other alright.."  
  
"Liking in means of, can't stand her or him?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Possibly! ^_^"  
  
Yelan fell once more. "Its hopeless!"  
  
  
  
Later on in the evening, Sakura  
was walking down towards the backyard. {Syaoran left early to sleep} She entered, and sat down on the bench. She sighed, as the breeze blew her brown hair. Her emerald green eyes gazing upon that same cherry blossom tree..which was dedicated to her, written in her own mother's handwriting. She got up, and touched the tree. She leaned her face on it, and kissed it gently. "Mother.."  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Sakura turned around, it was Syaoran.  
  
" -.- Have you come to bother me again baka?"  
  
"Curse you Kinomoto-chan!"  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Sakura said. "How come you like coming here so much?"  
  
Syaoran blinked. "W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nakuru-San told me ^_^"  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms. "Whatever.."  
  
"You're soo stubborn! One can think how many wives you must have by now!"  
  
"And how many husbands do YOU have? one could think, who would love such a dense princess?"  
  
"Who would love such a stubborn, arrogant, rude prince!?"  
  
0 -------------Syaoran  
  
p ---------Sakura  
  
Sakura was about to leave the courtyard, but then Syaoran grabbed her arm. Sakura blushed. "W-What are you doing?!"  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've been hearing, that Yelan, that baka kinomoto, and Nakuru are setting us up!"  
  
"My father is NOT a baka!" Sakura told him.  
  
"That's not the point!"   
  
Sakura blinked. "Then...what are you saying?"  
  
"You don't want to go out on this date now, do you?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then, we should just...play along"  
  
"What do you mean by 'play along'?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Idiot! we should keep hating each other even MORE! that way, My mother, and your father will HAVE to give up, and then, i'll go away and never bother you again"  
  
Sakura thought, and then smiled. "That sounds like a good idea to me!"  
  
Syaoran took out his hand. "Promise?"  
  
Sakura looked at it, and took out her hand, shaking his. "Promise"  
  
They both smiled at each other, but then, Sakura twisted his arm.  
  
"OUCH! X0 damnit!"  
  
" p Fool, like i would ACTUALLY believe you!"  
  
"Baka!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Gaki!" responded Sakura.  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Gaki"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Gaki"  
  
And that fight, took 10 minutes long to finish. Both were tired,  
and without making a peep, they went upstairs to their rooms...  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Meiling was peeking through a hole in her door. "Hmph! we'll see about that! Nobody's going to take my Syaoran! Nobody!!"  
  
Touya, who just happened to appear glared at Meiling. "What did you say twerp?"  
  
"^_^ Nothing.." when she saw that Touya was leaving, she glared at Sakura's door.  
  
"What are you GLARING at?!" Touya asked Meiling. Apparently, he didn't leave.  
  
"Um..um nothing nothing at all!"  
  
And this continued on for 4 minutes...  
  
...........................................................................*~..........................................................*~........................................................  
  
Author's Note: well, what do you think? I had a BIT of writer's block..which is bad..but tomorrow {hopefully} i'll upload more chapters! 


End file.
